


The Strangers

by AnthemGlass



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemGlass/pseuds/AnthemGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the fan video by youtube user bachaboska1.  Marcus and Esca meet as children but separate once Esca enters ballet school.  Through a series of random coincidences, the two find their way back together, but not all is as it once was.  There are old fears and new scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the amazing video by bachaboska1. I didn't do exactly what it said because honestly I don't know how to work a computer and I didn't know there was more of an explanation that accompanied the video. So this is my take on just the images and dialogue. Hope you enjoy. This is one my fics that really delves into the scars motif that I seem obsessed with.

**_The Strangers_ ** ****

Ballet in Three Acts

**Story by Bachaboska**

**Written by AnthemGlass**

**Source Material: _The Eagle_ , _Billy Elliot_ , _The Fighter_ , and _Dear John_**

**Prologue**

 

Esca felt that familiar warm tingle up his spine as he carefully placed the needle on his favorite record.  His brother would probably smack him around later for using his stuff, but it was worth it just to get a few songs-worth of dancing (and a little jumping on the bed) in while the house was empty.

Mrs. Wilkinson had told him he needed to focus on the classical work they’d been practicing the last few weeks, but as usual he pointedly ignored her instruction and danced for himself.  The freedom of movement was a celebration for Esca and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity on first, second, or third position.  Besides, tonight he and Mrs. Wilkinson would be back to work on all those things.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Esca watched in hiding as the boys in the boxing class poured out of the community center.  He watched as Mrs. Wilkinson pushed passed a few to get in.  She always had to get there in time to make sure no one locked up.  That way she and Esca had the whole center to themselves.

After Esca was sure no one was left he made his way to the doors.  Just as he approached he felt his heart stop as the door opened once more and a single boy stepped out.  Esca froze and stared at the boy.  He was familiar to Esca.  The town was small enough, plus this particular boy was the lone American in the entire town.

“Hey,” Marcus greeted.

Esca’s tongue remained frozen as did his body. 

“Whatcha up to in there?”  Marcus continued seemingly unfazed by the lack of a response from Esca.

“Uh,” Esca shook his head suddenly defensive.  “Nothing, what’s it to ya?”

“Take a chill pill,” Marcus chuckled.  “Just wondering.  I’ve seen you go in there after our boxing class a bunch of times.”

Esca took a deep breath before answering.  Considering at this point his family had already discovered his ballet-dancing secret, Esca decided that it really didn’t matter if it was a secret anymore.

“I’m practicing,” Esca replied.  Didn’t have to keep it a secret, but he also didn’t owe Marcus an explanation.

“Practicing boxing?”  Marcus asked leaning against the red brick wall of the community center.

“Ballet.”

Marcus froze this time.  “Ballet?”  His pronunciation of the word was defined by two separate syllables while Esca’s always seemed to sound like one and a half.

“I’ve got this audition in Newcastle in a couple of weeks.  To go to ballet school,” Esca replied.

“Ballet school?  You’ll have to move?”  Marcus asked, eyebrow raised.

“I dunno,” Esca replied, confused at Marcus’s reaction.  Most kids his age would have ridiculed him.

“That’s a shame,” Marcus sighed.

“A shame?”  Esca said his feet beginning to shift nervously as his body tensed knowing he was running late for his lesson. 

“I mean, you’re a cool guy,” Marcus shrugged.  “Not like some of the others at school.”

“We never talk,” Esca bunted.

“Maybe that’s what I like?”  Marcus replied. 

“Oi!  What the FUCK is taking so long?!”  Mrs. Wilkinson shouted from far within the community center, however her unmistakable voice would carry anywhere.  “Get your ass in here, boy!”

“Jeez, you’d better go,” Marcus laughed.

“You want to come watch?”  Esca asked before he realized what he was asking.  Instantly he desperately wanted Marcus to say no.  He held his breath before the reply.

“Naw, better get home,” Marcus replied standing back up.  Esca felt sinking disappointment as he got what he thought he wanted.  Marcus shrugged as he walked away, “Maybe another time.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“How are you feeling about it?”  Marcus asked as he and Esca ran in step among the other gym students.

“Feelin about wha?”  Esca asked. 

Marcus laughed, “Your audition is tomorrow, isn’t it?”

Esca was surprised Marcus had remembered.  Despite the fact that for the last two weeks the two of them had been speaking regularly during school and had even hung out twice outside of the scholastic environment, he’d only told Marcus the exact date once.  And that had been a while ago.

Marcus didn’t wait for Esca’s response.  He never seemed to care whether or not Esca actually spoke.  “You’ll do great no matter what!”

Esca stared at Marcus as they continued to run.  Marcus began to chatter about random subjects that Esca didn’t care about in the least.  Marcus seemed to love to talk and it never mattered if Esca even listened.  Which he did, every word.  He just rarely had anything to add.

After gym finished up Esca knew that Marcus would have to go home and help his dad.  “Esca,” Marcus said placing his hand on Esca’s shoulder, “You’re going to be great.  I’ll be on the broken part of the fence when you get back.  Come by and let me know how you did if you feel like it.”

Esca nodded as Marcus bounded off in order to make it home in time.  Esca stood frozen again.   His hand hovered where Marcus’s had just been.  He didn’t know what love or attraction was, all he knew is that he’d spent the last month convincing his father and brother that just because he danced didn’t mean he was a poof.

But if being a poof meant liking Marcus, Esca had a sinking feeling that maybe in his case, he’d been wrong.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Esca ran through it in his head a million times on the bus ride back.  He remembered the nerves, the absolute terror.  He remembered trying to quit, he remembered the barre, and he remembered the audition consisting of just the standard, basic positions.  He remembered the lady in white who gave him the instructions.

But then it went blank.

He knew what he’d done.  He’d tried to beat a kid to a pulp simply because he’d offered some encouraging advice.  He didn’t understand.  He didn’t know what Esca had gone through.  He didn’t know what it was like to know that this was his one and only shot.  And he blew it with a few pummeling fists.

Esca hardly realized that he’d left his father and walked straight to the broken part of the fence.  Marcus was propped against it with his eyes closed.  As if sensing Esca’s approach his eyes shot open.

Esca stopped a few feet away.  For the first time today Esca felt the hot sensation of tears beginning to flood his eyes.  He didn’t want Marcus to see him cry, but at this point, it was inevitable. 

To his credit Marcus didn’t run away.  Instead he silently stood from his broken fence perch.  Silence, that was pretty new for Marcus.  Then quietly and swiftly he wrapped his skinny arms around the broken Esca. 

After an indeterminate amount of silent sobbing, Marcus began to shush Esca.  The sound and rhythm of Marcus’s shushing helped to calm his racing mind

“It was all fucked!”  Esca cried before continuing his sobs.

“It’ll all be okay Esca.  I’m here,” Marcus whispered.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It felt like a brick in his hand.  It was just a tiny envelope obviously containing a single folded sheet of paper.  Esca retreated to his grandmother’s room as the rest of his family waited patiently in the kitchen.  They all seemed completely invested in the letter.  Esca hadn’t expected them all to react so strongly.

In the silent room, alone Esca was able to take a single deep breath.  The empty room made him yearn for Marcus.  He wished he could be next to him.  Hell, he wished Marcus could open the fucking thing for him.

Sliding his finger along the crease he separated the opening of the envelope and release the sheet.  Unfolding it he began to read.  One single word at a time, neglecting to take into account that together they meant more.

However the first word told him all he needed to know.  _Congratulations_.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Marcus!  Marcus!”  Esca yelled as he ran towards his friend’s home.  “Marcus!”

The front door of the Aquila house flew open and a shameless, shirtless Marcus bounded out of the home, “Did you get in?!”

“I got in!”  Esca screamed as the two collided in an embrace. 

“I knew it!  I knew you’d do it!”  Marcus laughed as he an Esca vibrated with happiness.

“MARCUS!”  The gruff voice interrupted from the doorway to the Aquila house.

Immediately Marcus separated from Esca and lost all happiness that had previously been present in every gesture of his movement.

“Get back inside,” his father growled.

“Yes sir,” Marcus mumbled.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Marcus retreated in to his home without looking back at Esca.  Esca couldn’t help but feel down.  Despite the fact that he had just received probably the happiest news he’d ever heard, all he really wanted to do was share it with Marcus.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“So you’re moving?”  Marcus said staring at his feet as he scuffed his shoes in the dirt.

Esca sighed.

“When do you leave?”  Marcus still hadn’t actually looked at Esca.

“Three weeks,” Esca turned and stared at Marcus in that way that only Esca could stare.  His focus eyes trained on Marcus’s form.

Marcus returned the gaze.  It was impossible to not feel Esca’s stares.  “Shit,” Marcus breathed.

Esca shrugged and began to mimic Marcus’s previous scuffing movements.

“We just became friends,” Marcus pouted.  “Who am I going to hang with after you leave?”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“I’ll miss ya,” Marcus said standing with Esca for the last time on this lonely cobblestone street. 

Esca hated leaving.  Hated the idea of ditching Marcus and leaving him stranded with his father.  But he knew what dancing meant to him.  He and Marcus both knew.  But what Esca didn't know was just how much Marcus meat to him too.

He leaned forward and did the only thing he could think of.  A chaste peck on the cheek and a simple, “See ya then.”


	2. ACT I

**Act I**

 

The searing pain in his left shoulder wretched him out of his sleepless slumber.  Marcus grunted with the severe discomfort as he tried to take in his surroundings.  He could feel the unmistakable crisp and cold hospital bed sheets beneath him.  For a moment he felt a familiar panic attack.  He was back in the States.

“Aquila?”  A voice called from his right.  Turning his neck he saw the doctor approaching.  “How are you feeling?”

Marcus grunted.  At least he was still in Afghanistan.

“That good, huh?”  The doctor began his inspection of Marcus’s wounds.  “You were shot twice, through and through for both.  Missed most of the major ligaments and all major arteries and organs.  You’re a lucky guy.”

Marcus rolled his eyes, “How long do I have to stay in here?”

“What do you mean?”  The Army doctor asked obviously quite confused.

“When can I go back to my team?”  Marcus asked with a touch more desperation.

The doctor sighed as he placed the clipboard he’d just picked up back down on Marcus’s bedside.  “Marcus…” he took a breath, “We’re sending you home to the States.  I’m sorry.”

Marcus felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.  Like somehow the bed beneath him had simply vanished and he fallen flat on the cold, linoleum floor and all air escaped him for the brief moment.

“What?  What do you mean?”  Marcus’s desperation amped to a new level.  “That can’t be right!”

Marcus sat up from the bed for the first time since waking.  As if showing the doctor that he could in fact sit up would change his prognosis and his orders.  “Aquila!”

Marcus grabbed at the sorry excuse for a robe that’d been wrapped around him trying to prepare himself for his true uniform.  For the one thing he felt so comfortable in.

“Marcus!  Lay down!”  As if the doctor’s words were a reminder of the considerable pain, Marcus felt and instant flare of agony before lying back down and shutting his eyes trying to cut off more senses than just his sight.  “This can’t be happening,” he whispered to no one.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Marcus’s apartment was black.  Hints of dark grey mixed with black.  That combined with the fact that he hadn’t turned a light on since returning from his decommissioning earlier in the afternoon created an ambiance that matched how he was feeling.

The hefty sums of money offered by the Army paid for his small studio apartment in New York City.  Most of the disability checks Marcus simply refused to accept or ripped up.  However he knew he had to live and using mostly just left over income from his salary, Marcus set up this temporary home in the city.

The hustle and bustle kept him alive somehow.  Like it was an electrical charge that helped his heart keep beating.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Marcus, you gotta help me help you,” Dr. Anderson sighed.

“Doc, I know you’re trying and all, but I just…. I just don’t want to talk about my feelings,” Marcus dug his fingers in his forehead attempting to massage out the migraine that had joined Marcus for this counseling session.

Dr. Anderson placed his pad of paper and pen on the stand next to his seat and took a deep breath.  “Marcus, what happened to you was awful… I get it…”

“No you don’t get it!”  Marcus shouted lunging slightly before retreating back in his seat hissing in pain.  The outburst legitimately surprised Anderson.  This was the most emotion his patient had shown in all of their last three sessions.  Marcus slumped back in his chair and hiccupped before taking a minute to breath.

Dr. Anderson let the silence sit for a moment.  He knew that he’d at least partially gotten through to Marcus. 

“I mean, I had a plan… I had a plan but now I don’t,” Marcus stammered.  He waited another moment before continuing, “And I have no idea what to do.”

“Marcus…” Dr. Anderson’s soothing tone visibly calmed the recently exposed emotions in the room.  “Marcus you survived.  Some soldiers don’t get to come home.”

Marcus hung his head at the doctor’s words.  “Take advantage of that,” he continued.  “Go out, do something.  You’re in one of the greatest cities in the world.”

“That’s your advice?  Go out and do something?”  Marcus’s voice had a hint of a chuckle, something that encouraged Dr. Anderson.

“That and some anxiety medication,” Dr. Anderson laughed.  “You gotta get some pills if you’re going to go through these counseling sessions.”

Marcus laughed at that.  He knew Dr. Anderson was a good guy and he the doctor knew that Marcus could take a little humor, in fact Marcus needed a little humor.  Despite the joke, Dr. Anderson was going to prescribe a few beta-blockers for the recovering soldier along with some stronger pain medication since it seemed Marcus was having some difficulty moving around.

“Meet a nice girl,” Dr. Anderson said as the two finished up the session.  “It’s probably been a while, huh?”

Marcus felt a familiar blush whenever that subject was brought up.  To most of his fellow soldiers and acquaintances he kept up the visage of a playboy when he really knew that every time he got a girl’s number he quickly lost it or never went past a dinner and maybe a movie.  Marcus hadn’t told anybody that he was in fact… a virgin.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Esca!”  The cheery soprano called out, “Esca wait up!” 

Esca turned to see the ever-sprightly Lily bounding after him.  “Hey Lily.”

“Hey, I wanted to say congrats on Swan Lake!”  She beamed.

Esca flushed.  He was ecstatic for his first major New York debut.  Having spent three years in Great Britain with fantastic success, Esca had moved to preeminent New York City Ballet.  “Thanks Lily.  Congrats to you too!  You got one of the lead swans right?”

“Yeah thanks,” Lily squeaked.  As Esca turned to head off in the direction of the subway Lily bounded up beside and continued, “I was wondering… if you weren’t busy or something…. would you want to maybe get a coffee with me some time?”

Esca knew he should say no.  Despite the fact that Lily was a stunningly beautiful girl, she was only eighteen to Esca’s twenty-five, new to New York, and a member of the same company as Esca.  All of those factors would contribute to the negative column, but the truth was that Esca hadn’t been out on a date in months.

“Sure thing, here’s my number,” he said flipping her his card.  “It’d be grand.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Marcus carefully lowered himself down on his sofa in front of the miniature TV precariously perched on the thrift store table he’d bought.  Flipping it on, Marcus began to surf channels. 

Shit.  Shit.  Shit.  Then he heard something that made him lose his breath, one word.  A name, “Esca…” but his finger had been moving so robotically the channels continued upward.  Frantically Marcus began to back track until he landed on the channel that had uttered that lost name.

“…with this troupe?”  The interviewer on the red carpet finished asking as she placed the microphone in front of him.

It was Esca, there was no doubt in Marcus’s mind.  “You know, it’s always strange at first working with a new troupe, but the New York City Ballet is amazing and the choreography is probably the best in the business right now.”

That voice, sure it was deeper but the accent was still just as present.  Marcus was shocked at how much and yet how little Esca had changed.  Marcus laughed at those undeniable ears.  Looking at the corner of the screen he saw the words _Esca Cunoval_ then under it _Swan Lake premiere_.

Shit!  He’d done it.  He’d become the dancer he’d said he would.  “How is dancing in New York?”

Marcus was shocked that his stomach could flip again.  He was here?!  “The clubs are all louder and intense… oh wait… you meant ballet?”  Esca and the interviewer laughed at his cheesy joke.  Marcus exhaled as Esca said the word “ballet” like he always had.  “No it’s really fantastic!  Totally different than across the pond, but certainly a wonderful experience none the less!”

“Thank you for speaking with us.  I’m sure you have to go get ready,” she finished.

“Oh is the premiere tonight?”  Esca laughed as he continued down the red carpet.

Marcus sat stunned.  He couldn’t help but laugh at Esca’s weird dry humor.  No doubt he was supposed to keep up some PR appearances, but they probably didn’t expect his weird cheesy humor.  Most probably would shake it off as just British, but Marcus new that it was just Esca.

Talking to the camera now, the interviewer said, “To find out more about the New York City Ballet and their new star Esca Cunoval, you can go to our website at…”

Marcus listened intently and immediately visited the site.  He began reading Esca’s biography.  If there had been a smidgen of a doubt before, it was gone now, with the biography spelling out exactly what Marcus knew of Esca’s childhood before delving into the events after he left.

He downloaded a video of _Swan Lake_ that Esca had starred in a year previous with the London Company Sadler’s Wells.  Marcus watched dumbfounded as the beautiful movements flowed in front of him.

Esca was amazing, simply amazing.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Alone in his dressing room Esca breathed.  His breaths, deep and heavy, were accompanied by sweat dripping from his forehead, down to his nose where the hung before falling to the cold concrete floor. 

It had been good.  It seemed to everyone else Esca had been fucking excellent, unbelievable in fact.  To Esca all he could think of were the improvements he had to start on. 

As always however, the act of dancing was a welcomed release.  All the nerves that had accompanied the move to New York and the move up the ladder of celebrity in the ballet community seemed to have dissipated as he successfully proved his top position.

There was a soft knock at his door.  “Come in,” Esca said raising his head out of the exhausted bow.

“Good show Esca,” Peter Martins, the ballet master, cheered as he stuck his head in the door.

“Thank you Master,” Esca smiled.

“I think we have a fantastic future in line for the New York City Ballet with you on board,” he said without waiting for a comment he shut the door and left Esca to his thoughts once more.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Oh God!  Marcus was totally underdressed.  He frantically looked around at the gowns and suits surrounding him.  Wearing his best pair of jeans and a nice blue button-up Marcus knew that what he was wearing was the best clothes he owned, but nonetheless he felt totally overwhelmed.  Though much of those feelings may have spawned out of the fact that he’d be seeing Esca in person tonight.

Taking his seat he thought he heard the woman next to him sneer and grumble as he awkwardly lowered himself due to the excruciating pain.  Marcus shook with excitement as teh ballet began.  Soon he was transported into an entirely new world.  He'd never really seen ballet.  A real ballet with an incredible surge of sound from the orchestra to accompany the beautiful movements of the scores of dancers.

Esca merited the huge applause he got from the audience.  Despite the pain Marcus stood when Esca took his final bow and disappeared off stage.

In his brief survey of ballet etiquette he’d searched before attending the ballet, Marcus had found out that New York City Ballet dancers often met at the stage door to sign autographs and meet with fans.

Marcus hobbled his way to the stage door as fast as he could.  He had to see Esca, he just HAD to.

He was surprisingly the first person to get to the door.  The large, grey, metal door.  Instantly Marcus’s heart sped and raced.  He couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t face his old friend.  Why not?  They’d been friends, shouldn’t he be happy.  Instead he began to feel sick. 

Just then the doors opened a single female dancer stepped out.  Her long black hair pulled back.  She’d obviously been quick to get cleaned up, as it seemed she was very early.

“Hi there,” she said quietly to Marcus.  “You looking for someone in particular?”

Marcus paused then replied, “Esca?”

“Oh yeah, I can get him for you,” she said.  “What’s your name?”

“Tell him Marcus said that ballet school really paid off,” Marcus said shaking his head.  He knew now that he couldn’t face him.  Not like this.  Not with Esca the beautiful, able dancer and Marcus the wounded, limping ex-soldier. 

Just as the sweet girl headed back into the doors Marcus began to hobble away.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Hey Esca?”  Lily said standing at the open doorframe of his dressing room.

Esca turned, “Hey there Lily.”

“There’s someone at the stage doors for you,” she smiled.

“Oh yeah?”  Esca laughed.  “More autographs I guess,” he joked returning to fixing his messy hair, which had no hope of actually behaving. 

“He said to let you know that the ballet school really paid off or something like that,” Lily added twirling her hair.

Esca paused, “He said wha?”  That was strange.

“Yeah, that was it.  Oh and that his name was Marcus,” Lily said.

“Marcus?!”  Esca said leaping from his seat.  “Excuse me,” Esca managed to say as he bounded past Lily and ran for the stage doors.  There was no way that Marcus was here tonight.  Absolutely no way, but Esca had to see for himself.  He ran down the corridors to the doors and leapt out full speed skipping most of the steps to the sidewalk and stopping. 

A few patrons had begun gathering at the doors.  Some clapped but Esca ignored the attention as he turned his head searching the sidewalk.  Apart from a limping man who’d just turned the corner Esca only saw the elderly patrons that had come to meet him.  “Marcus?”  Esca called out.  Nothing.  He was gone.


	3. ACT II

**Act II**

 

“I think we’ve made some real progress, Marcus,” Dr. Anderson said.  “You’ve really turned around these last two months.”

Marcus shrugged.  He felt bad, but Dr. Anderson didn’t know that he in fact had not turned around.  Things had seemingly only gotten worse.  What the doctor was referring to was that Marcus had recently attained a job as a cook at a local restaurant. 

Physically he limped less and but he still felt a lot of pain.  Mentally he was still on beta-blockers and he still felt depressed much of the time.  But damn this doctor was optimistic. 

“Thanks doc,” Marcus said shaking his hand.  Dr. Anderson placed a prescription for the usual meds in Marcus’s open hand and walked him to the door of his practice. 

“Just get out some more!”  He said as Marcus left.  Yeah, like that would happen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Marcus tripped as he limped home from the restaurant.  He fell into a large man and his short, skinny friend who happened to be walking by.  “Watch it fucker!”  The larger of the two men said.

Marcus felt a twinge of familiar adrenaline.  The fight or flight mentality began to surge through him as he noticed the man was picking a fight.  “Fuck you!”  Marcus called back.

“What’d you say?”  The man threatened.  Marcus was about as tall as the man but the other man had at least forty pounds of muscle on Marcus.

The only difference between the two of them was that Marcus had extensive Special Forces training and fighting experience.  This combined with the fact that Marcus had forgotten to take his pills this morning created a strange flow of adrenaline that had no trace of stopping.

He forgot his limp as he dodged the first fist that flew towards him.  More and more adrenaline poured and Marcus reacted with swift, deft fists.  Punching all the right places on the body Marcus was able to stun the man.  This element gave him the upper hand and he soon took advantage.

With only a few shots to his side Marcus took down the hulking man and reduced him to a moaning speed bump on the sidewalk.

“Holy shit,” the skinny man said.  Marcus had just taken notice of the hulk’s friend.  “That was amazing!”

Marcus shrugged off those words as he let the adrenaline wear off and he slowly receded to his normal self again.  He felt the pain that had been inflicted during the fight all at once and he winced for a moment and continued to limp away.

“Hey wait up!”  The skinny man said as he ran up to join Marcus.  “The name’s Allen.”

Marcus grunted and continued walking.

“You were made to be a fighter, how about it?”  Allen asked.

“What?”  Marcus paused.

“A fighter.  You just took down one of the reigning champs of the circuit at the Warehouse.  If you let me represent you I could make you a ton of cash,” Allen said obviously blinded by his own opportunity.

Marcus couldn’t believe that he was actually considering the proposition, but he had enjoyed that sense of power.  The sense of control and excitement he hadn’t experienced since coming back.  He missed it so much.  Even if it would just give him brief glimpses of his past it was enough for him.  He’d found his drug, his pills.  It was his own two fists.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Hey Esca, what’s the first rule of Fight Club?”  Fellow dancer Jeremy asked.

“Ya don’t talk about it,” Esca chuckled.  They had rehearsed all day for the upcoming performances this weekend.

“Right, well how would you like to go to one?”  Jeremy continued.

“Wha?”  Esca couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Well, okay, it’s not really a fight club.  It’s bare-fist boxing at the Warehouse,” Jeremy said.  “These guys just go at it.  It’s fucking awesome.”

Esca would never go to anything like that.  He’d seen enough of it growing up.  But just then he got a text from Lily.  _Hey!  We still on for tonight?_

“Yeah sure I’ll go,” Esca said to Jeremy desperate for an out.  Things with Lily had been going sour.  At least Esca felt they were.  As usual Esca always tried ignoring and cancelling before actually confronting lady troubles.  This was going to be especially messy.

“Great!  We’re leaving in five!”  Jeremy knock his hand against the wall in excitement.  “It’s gonna be awesome!”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Esca groaned.  This was a terrible idea.  The Warehouse was completely run down and disgusting.  Not to mention it seemed like New York’s baddest were conglomerating here to enjoy the fights.  Esca began to wonder if perhaps he should’ve gone out with Lily.

Of course just a few fights then he’d be able to retreat to his apartment and he’d have the solid excuse the next day at the company.

The announcer’s voice boomed as he introduced the reigning champ.  He had some stupid name that Esca didn’t quite catch (or care to catch).

“And his challenger, new to the circuit.  Standing at six foot one, MARCUS AQUILA!”

HOLY FUCKING CRAP!  Esca’s neck turned so fast he worried he pulled something.  That name.  There was no way.  Sure enough, emerging from the other side of the ring was Marcus.  It was a much older, much bigger Marcus.  But it was Marcus all the same.

Dressed only in windbreaker pants and a white wife beater, Marcus almost limped into the ring.  Esca felt pangs of worry for him.  Before this moment Esca hadn’t cared.  Now he had something to care about.  He HAD to talk to Marcus.  He HAD to figure out why he left.  And for all that to happen he HAD to survive this fight.

Esca hurriedly made his way towards the ring.  He had to sneak and push his way past a huge group of chanting men, but it wasn’t too much of a problem because Esca’s shorter stature helped to manipulate his way.

  
As he reached the ring he saw that the match was already underway.  It seemed that the now shirtless Marcus was the total underdog.  However, his old friend took not time at all to take control of the fight.  With swift movements Marcus smashed the man against the mirror at the opposition end of the ring shattering it in the process.

The other man didn’t give up easily however, he landed a hard punch directly in Marcus’s face causing a split to form on his nose.  Marcus countered with his own flurry of punches, which took the man down.  However in doing so the pair of fighters twisted and turned and the opponent ended up on the ground and Marcus ended up facing directly into Esca’s gaze.

Staring in a way that only Esca could stare, Marcus felt the weight of that familiar look.  Esca felt a flurry of fear as their eyes met.  Marcus’s eyes were different.  They were angry and that scared Esca.

A series of events proceeded without Esca’s attention.  However Marcus was deemed the victor while the other man was lifted off the ground by two others and hauled away.

“You knew that guy, huh?”  Jeremy asked freeing Esca from his frozen stare.  Marcus limped out of sight from where he’d come before the fight.

Esca ignored his friend and quickly made his way towards the old friend he’d once known.  “Marcus!  Marcus!”  He shouted as he watched Marcus who was now dressed in a brown shirt limping out of the Warehouse and on to the New York streets.

“Marcus!”  Esca shouted once more finally catching up to his friend.

Marcus sighed, “Hey Esca.”

“So it was you… at the ballet?”  Esca asked.

Marcus flushed, “Yeah.”  The heat of embarrassment for how Esca found him was foreign to Marcus.  Until this point he’d never felt ashamed of fighting.

“What the fuck was that?”  Esca asked.  “Are you a fuckin fighter now?”

Marcus shrugged. 

Esca shook his head.  “This is all wrong.  You want to get a drink or something?  I haven’t seen you in ages!”

Marcus hesitated.  He didn’t like the idea of being on unfamiliar turf, however he desperately wanted to be around Esca, he just hated this feeling of humiliation that was coursing through his body.

So Marcus suggested the bar accross from his restaurant.  That way he could be sure he had a sure footing.

“Newcastle,” Esca ordered when the bartender came up to their stools.  Marcus nodded holding up two fingers signaling that he’d have the same.

“You were really great dancing there,” Marcus said smiling as he remembered the ballet.

Esca stared back at his old friend, “Thanks.”

Silence fell between two young men.  It was uncomfortable not only due to the awkwardness of their first interaction in years, but also because Marcus had never used to be quiet.  He’d always been the chatterbox when they were kids.  “Guess things change,” Esca whispered.

“What’s that?”  Marcus asked as the beers were placed in front of them.

“What have you been up to?”  Esca countered.

Welcoming the change of subject Marcus replied, “Just got back from Afghanistan about three months ago.”

“Were you in the military or something?”  Esca asked taking a drink.

“Army… Special Forces,” Marcus nodded.

Marcus, feeling a slight change in the air allowed their old selves to take hold.  Half an hour later Marcus was almost talking like he used to.  He told Esca about what life was like in Easington after Esca left.  Much of what he said Esca already knew because his brother had kept in close contact, however he welcomed the feelings this old Marcus was giving him and he let him talk.

“Marcus, you want to come back to my apartment for a few more drinks?”  Esca asked and hour later.  He surprised himself with his own offer.  He didn’t invite guests very often.  He was glad his apartment was relatively clean in case Marcus accepted.

Marcus placed his third empty glass of beer down and nodded, “Yeah sure.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Esca opened the door to his apartment.  “It’s not much but it works.”

“It’s amazing!”  Marcus replied in awe as he peered around at the white walls and immaculate cleanliness.  Nothing seemed out of place. 

“Thanks,” Esca shrugged as he fished two beers out of his fridge.

An hour more conversation progressed with Esca finally doing some of the talking.  He was telling Marcus about his experiences in ballet and what he’d done since the Royal Ballet School.  Marcus didn’t want to let him know that he’d already read most of this from the web.

A new silence fell between them, much less awkward, much more tension for some reason.  Marcus was confused.  He couldn't understand what he was feeling.  He assumed some of this tension could be the alcohol, but it couldn't entirely be that.  Esca's gaze not breaking caused him to squirm as they were sitting on the same segment of couch.

To Esca he knew this tension.  He’d had his fair share of sexual experiences with both girls and guys at the Royal Ballet School followed by his time at Sadler’s Wells.  However he was oddly puzzled that his feelings for Marcus were so quick to resurface.

Esca took control by lightly grasping Marcus’s beer bottle and sliding it out of his grip.  Marcus sat frozen as Esca moved his whole body towards him and slowly placed his hand on the side of his bruised face.

Softly, as to not hurt the fresh wounds on Marcus’s face, Esca placed his lips on Marcus’s.  Unmoving at first Esca waited for Marcus to respond.  This was that moment of truth.

Marcus returned the kiss by pressing his mouth harder into Esca’s.  With this newfound response, the two began to hungrily share this wanted kiss.  Esca’s tongue began to probe Marcus’s lips before exploring the inside of his mouth. 

Marcus winced slightly as Esca placed his weight on the bigger man.  The pain was worth the feeling of having Esca on top of him.

Marcus had kissed enough girls to know what kind of effect it had on him.  Nothing had ever felt like this.  This was absolutely amazing.  Everything Esca did caused a stir in every nerve in Marcus’s body.

However Esca broke away long before Marcus was satiated.  Marcus let out a desperate moan as Esca sat up and smirked.

“What?” Marcus asked breathless.

“Bedroom,” Esca replied helping Marcus out of his laying position and guiding him to a similarly white and immaculate room of to the side of the living room. 

Standing by the bed Esca touched Marcus’s waist beckoning the taller man to lean down a resume the kiss.

Marcus briefly addressed the notion of actually thinking about what he was doing but the allure of Esca’s knowing gaze helped him to ignore that nagging feeling of his world collapsing which had threatened him since those two bullets through and throughed his body.

Grasping Esca’s head in his massive hands Marcus allowed himself to briefly take control.  The feeling of domination briefly arousing him even more than before.

Esca continued the battle for domination as he lay back on to the bed and pulled Marcus on top of him.  Then crossing another boundary Esca grabbed the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it over his head.  Immediately his hands wrapped around the hem of Marcus’s brown shirt in order to do the same. 

Marcus suddenly broke off the kiss grabbing Esca’s hand and removing it from his shirt.  “I can’t.”

“I can’t see you shirtless?”  Esca asked.  “I just did when you were fightin.”

Marcus seemed unusually hesitant.  There would be no reason for him to truly care.  Esca sensed there was more to it.  In an effort to ease Marcus out of his clothes, Esca unbuckled his belt and slowly slide his jeans off, leaving him lying in front of Marcus wearing only a trendy pair of black boxer-briefs.

Marcus slowly pulled his shirt off and leaned back into the kiss, ever more hesitant this time.  However as it heated up again Marcus allowed his mouth to explore more of Esca.  He began to nibble at Esca’s ear, remembering a time when a girl had done that for him.  Esca moaned his pleasure obvious.

Esca’s hands rubbed along Marcus’s back.  First he noticed the scars near Marcus’s left shoulder.  It was obvious he’d been shot twice.  He hadn’t noticed them during the fight.  However as his gaze lowered he saw something that truly puzzled him.

Just at the waistband Marcus’s sweat pants above his right butt cheek was a light scar that disappeared into his pants.  Esca rubbed his hands down to the scar.  The minute his finger grazed the area Marcus leapt off him again as if Esca were a hot stove.

“I can’t!”  Marcus said grabbing his shirt and attempting to leave. 

“Hold on!”  Esca commanded as he grabbed Marcus’s substantial arm, “What is it?”

“I just can’t do this,” Marcus shivered.

“Is it that scar?”  Esca asked.  This was not like him.  Though Esca was usually at least a nice guy, it was unusual for him to care about a hookup.  In this odd circumstance Esca wanted to hook up, but more than that he wanted Marcus to be comfortable and happy.

Marcus hung his head.  “What is it?”  Esca asked standing and wrapping his arms around Marcus’s waist. 

“There’s more… further down,” Marcus flushed with shame and embarrassment.

“Further down?”  Esca cocked his head.  Then the realization hit.  These scar were old, much older than the fresh bullet wounds from a few months ago.  “Who…?”

Marcus couldn’t keep eye contact but he felt the probing gaze nonetheless.  “Who do you think?”

Esca didn’t want to think.  He didn’t want to know, really.  But something told him he already knew the answer and he might even know about when they started.  “Was it your father?”

Marcus nodded, “…The day…” Marcus had to pause to keep himself from losing it.  “The day you got your letter.”

Esca felt his stomach flip.  “Why?”

“He wouldn’t have a fag for a son.  And he thought that’s what we were.  He started “training” me and didn’t stop until I left.”

Esca placed a warm hand on Marcus’s cheek.  At that moment he lost it.  The tears began to flow and they showed no signs of stopping.  Still only dressed in underwear Esca ushered Marcus into his bed and wrapped himself from behind Marcus spooning him and wishing him comfort.

It didn’t take long for either of the two men to fall asleep.  It had been a long night.


	4. ACT III

**Act III**

 

_“What was that?”_

_That dark, angry voice spat.  Marcus trembled hanging his head trying not to look at that malicious figure looming so high above him._

_“I asked you a question boy,” it pressed.  “What was that faggot doing with you?  Have you been talking to that queer?”_

_Marcus knew denying anything would only enrage him more.  He hated it when it drank._

_“I’ll teach you what it means to be a fag!”  It said as its huge hands reached out and grabbed Marcus, now screaming for help, and pulled him for the first time into that dark place._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Esca awoke with a start.  The first thing he noticed was the giant in bed with him.  The giant, warm, shirtless man that he’d just literally slept with.  It had been a while since Esca had actually slept with someone and he definitely could not remember a time when that was all they had done.

Marcus’s regularly breathing let Esca know that the man was still asleep.  With care and as softly as possible, Esca eased out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. 

Esca figured Marcus would need some coffee so he put on a pot before heading back towards his room.  However once he got to the door, which was still cracked open he noticed that Marcus was already awake and out of bed. 

With what seemed to be a great amount of pain, Marcus struggled to get his shirt on.  Esca froze and stared.

Marcus felt the gaze.  “It’s worse in the morning.”

Esca sucked in a breath surprise that Marcus had caught him peeping. 

“Wha?”  Esca asked stepping into the room.

“The pain.  It’s a lot worse in the morning.  Takes a while for the soreness to go away.”

“You know what’s also worse in the morning?”  Esca smirked.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Your hardon,” Esca chuckled. 

Marcus immediately looked down.  Sure enough his sweat pants had tented almost fully.  He wasn’t that hard when he had awoken, which lead him to believe that Esca’s stare was beginning to affect him in more intense ways.

That familiar tension resurfaced as Esca slowly approached the excited Marcus and his now throbbing member.  With care and understanding Esca slowly place his hand on the bulge.  Marcus would not take off his pants and Esca would have to respect that for now.  That didn’t necessarily mean that he couldn’t breach the front especially if he didn’t look.

Sliding his fingers under the waistband, Esca took hold of the hard cock and began to stroke hard and without apology.  Esca held Marcus’s gaze steadily as he pumped.

Marcus groaned as this obvious relief surpassed all uncertainties he’d felt before.  After what could only have been a minute of stroking Marcus uttered a whispered breath, “Esca!” 

Esca felt his warm release covering his hand and fingers.  The entire situation had brought his own sexual appetite to a ravenous place.  However in order to relieve Marcus of any reciprocal duty, Esca withdrew his hand saying, “I have to jump in the shower.  I have to be at the ballet in thirty.”

Once alone Esca was able to take care of himself.

Marcus breathed a sigh of relief.  Whatever had just happened had been amazing, but he didn’t know what to do.  Was he supposed to touch Esca, because he didn’t know if he really could?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“ _Hey_ ,” Esca’s voice deadpanned on the other line.  

Marcus shivered with excitement, glad that Esca couldn’t see that, “Hey.  What’s up?”

“ _You_ _okay_?”  Esca asked, his voice serious. 

Marcus chuckled, “Yeah.  I’m awesome.”

“ _Good, I’m glad_ ,” Esca said his voice obviously relieved.  “ _Come over tonight?_ ”

“I can’t,” Marcus frowned.

“ _Can’t_?”

“I have to go to work,” Marcus sighed.

“ _Aw fuck_ ,” Esca laughed.

“Tomorrow?”  Marcus suggested.

“ _Oi, I have a show_ ,” Esca’s voice depressed little by little before he perked up.  “ _You wanna come?  I have special seats I can get for you!_ ”

“That’d be great!”  Marcus cheered. 

“ _And maybe we can talk or something after the show_ ,” Esca’s voice seemed to be suggesting more of the something, less of the talking.

Marcus smiled, “Can’t wait.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“You seem really fucking happy despite the fact that you look like you got beaten in the face with a ton of bricks,” Dr. Anderson laughed.

Marcus’s eyes shot wide open, “The doc curses?!”

“We’re all human here,” Dr. Anderson shrugged.

“I met somebody last night,” Marcus blushed.

“Tell me about her!”  Dr. Anderson perked up placing his usual pad of paper away.  Those kinds of actions always made Marcus feel like the doctor was actually interested, but in reality he was always analyzing Marcus.

“Well…  _she’s_ a dancer,” Marcus smirked.  “She’s so amazing.  When we’re together I just feel like my old self again.  Before everything!”

“You mean before you got shot?”  Dr. Anderson pried.

Marcus frowned taking a deep breath.  “Well yes and no…”

Dr. Anderson cocked his head to the side, urging Marcus to explain.  This had been the sort of admission the doctor had been looking for.  He knew there had to be more, but he’d never been able to break through.  Kudos to this girl for getting there.

“Apart from my friend, I’ve never told anybody this,” Marcus breathed heavy before continuing, “My father… was very strict and sometimes his punishments were…”

“Physical?”  Dr. Anderson pressed.

“Very,” Marcus felt his face burst into flames as he thought about his scars.

“Scars?”  Dr. Anderson seemed to almost not want to know the answer.

“Yeah,” Marcus sighed.  “A whole fucking lot of them.  And that’s why I told her, because she would see them if she… well if she took off my pants.”

“Jesus,” Dr. Anderson whispered.  He really did hate this part of the job.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Marcus’s cell phone began to ring in his pocket.  As he pulled it out, he noticed he didn’t recognize the number.  He couldn’t help but let his mind wander a little, day dreaming that the call was Esca on break from rehearsal and checking in for some reason calling him on the ballet line or something.  Esca had reserved a ticket for Marcus for tonight and despite the fact he’d already seen the production, he was stoked to go and sit in the preferred seats.

“Hello,” Marcus answered with a smile in his voice.

“ _Hello son_ ,” the gruff, dark voice mumbled on the other line.

Marcus froze.  There was no way.  This was impossible.

There was a violent cough before he repeated, “ _Hello?_ ”

“Dad?”  Marcus finally managed, all happiness having seeped from his body. 

“ _It’s been a while_ ,” his father replied.

“Seven years,” Marcus said without missing a beat.

“ _I know.  I’m really sorry about that,_ ” he said though without much sorrow in his voice.  Instead his voice had a ring to it as though he knew what Marcus had just done the night before.

“What do you want?”  Marcus asked toying with the idea of simply hanging up.

“ _Guess I’ll just come out and say it_ ,” his father started.  “ _I’m dying Marcus_.”

“What?”  Marcus breathed.

“ _Cancer.  I didn’t want to go without talking to my son once more_ ,” his dad replied this time with a sorrowful tone.

Marcus was speechless for a minute.  And for the briefest amount of time he forgot all his father had done, “How…. How long?”

“ _A month, if I’m lucky,_ ” he replied.

Marcus felt the familiar urge to try and earn his father’s respect.  Despite what had happened, until a few weeks before Marcus had left he’d felt nothing but respect for the man and had striven to be like him.  He’d already followed his father’s footsteps and joined the Army Special Forces.

“Where are you?”  Marcus asked.  They’d moved back to the states when he was sixteen but there was always the chance that his father had moved on.

“ _I’m in Baltimore,_ ” he replied with a cough.  Marcus winced at what sounded like a pained cough.  “ _Mercy Hospital._ ”  His father hung up shortly after without so much as an “I love you”.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
“How can you go back to him?  Don’t you remember what he did to you?!”  Esca shouted.  It was midday and Esca was on a lunch break before he had to return to the company.  Marcus had called and asked to meet.

“Yes,” Marcus whimpered.

“Are you sure?”  Esca said.  “Cause I don’t think ya thinkin of that.”  He lunged at Marcus grabbing at the button of his jeans and yanking them down.  Marcus clambered to pull them back up. 

“Marcus!  He beat you!”  Esca begged.  “You’re not important to him.  He just wants forgiveness cause now he’s gonna die.”

“What do you know?  You don’t know him!”  Marcus replied.

“I know you!”  Esca’s eyes, those eyes, which stared so well, those eyes that were so strong Marcus could feel their gaze.  They looked away from Marcus.  And when they returned Marcus saw true, utter, and complete sadness.

“Esca… we were close when we were young.  Even for just that short time.  And I know… I’ll always love you.  But the fact is you’re just meeting me… and I’m just a stranger.”

“No… that’s not true,” Esca attempted.

“Goodbye Esca,” Marcus sighed.  He opened the door to the car he only used to get to and from counseling and began to drive away.  In his rearview mirror he saw the defeated form that was Esca and Marcus began to really cry.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

As his methodic and robotic movements seemed to do, Marcus ended up at Dr. Anderson’s office.

“Is Dr. Anderson in?”  Marcus asked the shocked secretary who couldn’t seem to stop staring at Marcus’s bruised and cut face.

“He’s with a patient.”

“I need to talk to him,” Marcus begged.

A few minutes later Dr. Anderson stepped out.  “What happened Marcus?”

“My father is dying,” Marcus spat.  “He’s dying and I feel like I should go see him.  But my friend… that friend doesn’t think I should.”

“What do you think you should do?”

“I don’t fucking know!”  Marcus slammed his fist against the brick of the building.

“Why do you think your father is reaching out to you now?”  Dr. Anderson continued.  “Does he want forgiveness?”

Marcus shrugged.

“Marcus, it’s been seven years without even so much as a phone call…” Dr. Anderson began before Marcus interrupted.

“You think I don’t understand that I’m nothing?  I’m nothing… I get it,” Marcus swallowed.  “But Esca… He makes me feel like I’m something.  Like I matter.”

Dr. Anderson didn’t seem phased by the sudden shift in the gender of that mysterious new friend.  From their conversations he’d assumed there was something Marcus had been hiding.

“And you do matter.  And if you matter to him then you’re not nothing,” Dr. Anderson placed a hand on Marcus’s good shoulder.  “You were never nothing.”

Dr. Anderson initiated a hug and Marcus returned it, glad to feel the warmth of another person when everything else felt so cold.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Marcus knew he was making the right decision.  An attendant personally showed him to the preferred seats for performer’s friends and family.  “Can you let Esca Cunoval know that Marcus is here?”

“Yes sir,” the attendant replied as he walked off.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Two minutes before his entrance.  Esca tried to find his center but images of earlier in the day continued to haunt him.  He couldn’t believe how much Marcus had affected him already.  Now he couldn’t get him out of his mind.

“Mr. Cunoval?  Marcus wanted to let you know that he’s here,” the attendant said quaintly before running off to his other duties.

Esca froze and smiled.  Marcus was here.  That made running out on that stage completely worth it.  Fuck the rest of the audience.  Marcus was all he cared about.


	5. Encore

**Encore**

 

Esca sat in his dressing room, sweat dripping from his nose again.  Tonight’s performance had been the most intense of his life.  More intense than his New York premiere.  All because he knew that Marcus was watching.

With his door open, Esca had had countless congratulatory greetings from almost every dancer and crewmember of the company.  Finishing with a special thanks from the master.  Esca waited for most everyone to clear out.  The dressing rooms were all empty and the place had become unusually quiet. 

The stage doors seemed bigger and heavier than ever before.  He hoped with all of his soul that Marcus would be on the other side of them.  With a hard push he opened them.

In jeans and a button-up, Marcus stood tall.  In his hand a bouquet of flowers that seemed to glow with ever color available.  On his face, amid cuts, bruises, and a few streaks of past tears was a wide, gorgeous smile.  One of those infectious smiles.  The kind that you can’t help but smile when you see.

With each step down to the sidewalk Esca thought.  They’d have more troubles, Marcus’s father would die, he’d have issues accepting he might be gay, he’d have issues with his scars Esca had yet to really see, he’d have left over problems from war…

But once Esca’s foot hit the sidewalk and he was on the same plane as Marcus every single one of those thoughts instantly disappeared.

“Hey stranger,” Esca smiled.

“Hey old friend,” Marcus replied.

And that’s how it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed of the cheesy last line... but for now it's staying in. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also for some reason whenever I copy and paste into here random paragraphs get deleted. Any ideas how to avoid that? (I think I got them all back in there.... lol)


End file.
